


Princess!

by idkxdtrgnt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Single dad!Kuroo, a lots of fluff, i think..., original au by mookie000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkxdtrgnt/pseuds/idkxdtrgnt
Summary: After Kuroo's girlfriend went on a trip to study in America and leave her little newborn daughter in his complete care, Kenma offers to help him raise her while her mother is not in the country. But ... what will happen if things start to get out of control?





	Princess!

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was completely created by Mookie000, so all copyrights are for her and her fantastic work <3

He made sure that the baby in his arms was comfortable and warm, since being in the middle of winter could catch a cold and with the vulnerable stage in which she wasn't the most recommended at this time. He shifted nervously looking for that so familiar silhouette among all the people who left at that time of the train station.

“Hey Kuroo, why do you look so nervous?” the owl boy was startled by his bro's question “Why wouldn't I be? I haven't seen him in over a year...” Kuroo hesitated a little looking away in a whisper, remembering the last time he saw the young pudding head.

And boy, it had been a long time since Kuroo left high school.

“What? didn't you guys keep in touch?” he asks with doubt trying to find the look of his friend who had a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Will yeah. But Kenma isn't into video calls and it would be weird of me to ask him for a selfie!”

“Uh? Of course it's not weird, I ask Akaashi for pictures all the time~” he said disinterestedly while hiding his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Aren't you lucky” Kuroo rolled his eyes a little annoyed.

“Kuro” both turned automatically to the serene voice that called by the name of the cat “I am here...”

Kuroo.exe has stopped worked.

Kenma had his hair longest leaving only the tips of his typical blonde, his round face semi-hidden in the red scarf made him have a touch of unique sweetnesses, his cat eyes looked straight at his and he felt his interior melting under the intense look of the boy.

“Hey hey hey Kenma! It's being a while!”

“Hi Bokuto...” he politely inclined his head and returned to stick his golden orbs in those of the tallest boy.

If it had not been for the elbow Kōtarō gave to his ribs, he wouldn't have to wake up from is a daydream.

“K-Kenma! Hey, you look very good!” his face was red like a tomato and he felt his heart beating furious to the point of he was sure that at any moment it would shoot out of his chest.

The small one looked him in annoy expression, but finally softened his eyes and smiled at him slightly as he usually did. Leaving a trembling Kuroo who almost forgot for a few moments the little one he had in his arms.

“You too, you don't look so bad Kuro”.

Should've felt grateful that Kenma complimented him or hurt because he said 'you don't look so bad'?

His eyes were filled with curiosity—just like a cat—in the small ball of yarn that Tetsurō had clinging to his chest with one of his arms, Kenma frowned when he couldn't see the face of the baby he had seen so much in the photos Kuroo sent to him. Kenma wouldn't say it out loud but he was excited to meet her.

Kuroo knew his friend so much that he knew just by looking at his face what he was waiting for, he was just as curious and cautious as a cat. He approached and took off the baby a little from his chest, she looked at his dad flapping her long eyelashes with curiosity.

“Princess, someone wants to say hi...”

Kenma jumped a little surprised, looked at the man nervous and unsure to approach. But Bokuto's big hand on his back forced him to move closer to where the baby was looking at him with curiosity and expectation.

He had to accept that she was a very pretty baby now, although he didn't regret having told Kuroo that she was just as ugly as he was when he sent him a picture when she was born...

Let's be honest, any baby is pretty when is born.

“She looks like you, she have your hair.” I fell sorry for her; he thought with a frown.

The little girl smiled and put both hands on the cheeks of the pudding head —he freaking out a little at the sudden touch—, his cheeks flushed when he saw the little bright smile of the baby.

“Nice to meet you too, princess” his gaze softened and he took with his fingers the small hand of the baby who stroke them tightly.

Kuroo looked at them with true happiness that he thing he would cry.

“You wanna hold her?” he closed up her with both hands making a gesture to hand her to him, but Kenma backed away nervously.

“Ah? No, ain't ready for that yet..., what if I drop her?” he freaked out watched as Kuroo held her firmly elevated with only his two big hands.

The black hair boy let out a soft laugh and brought her closer to his body again.

“Calm down, you'll get used to it someday.”

Kenma nodded slowly, Kuroo handed the little girl to Bokuto who welcomed her with open arms and very excited so that the big cat could take the big suitcase that Kenma had by his side.

They walked to Kuroo's car after putting the suitcases in the trunk, updating him of what they had done after high school and counting along with Kōtarō funny anecdotes from the national team (is necessary mentioned that these two dorks are regulars in the male japan national team?).

After a while Bokuto was snored in the back seat while the baby slept in his chair hugged a black fluffy cat plush —and very ugly for Kenma's eyes—, Tetsurō took a traffic light to stretch his hand and accommodate the head of the baby removing the pacifier in the shape of a pink kitten from the mouth.

“... It's been a while, Kuro.”

“Yeah, too much.”

The silence lasted a few seconds in which only the noise of the air condition was heard, the soft 'hoot' scaping from the owl's mouth and the low music of the radio. Kenma smiled slightly and looked at him askance.

“I've missed you, it was annoying to me have to wake up alone just for school in the morning...”

Kuroo returned the smile and turned his eyes to the road, wet with rain that had begun to fall a few hours ago.

“I've missed you too, pudding head...”

Kenma turned his gaze to the window so he wouldn't see the smile of happiness that wanted to escape from his lips, was such a long time nobody called him with that nickname, except for Yamamoto. But it was different when Kuroo said it.

“You are smiling because I told you that I've missed you, how cute Kenma-kun~.”

“I'm not smiling.” Kenma frowned, looking at his friend with a straight face, Kuroo had that usual grin.

“Yes you do.”

“I'm not—”

“You do.”

“I'm not...”

There was a long silence between them, the ex pudding head settled into his seat and sighed giving the argument won.

“You do.”

“I'll hope that a ball bumps straight in your face to make you more ugly than you are...” Kuroo had to cover his mouth to not wake the passengers with the giant laugh that caused the response of the semi blond.

Both were happy and curious about what would happen from now on ahead...

Now it would be him, Kenma and his beloved princess.


End file.
